Computer systems may run applications or services that are provided via a server or cloud. The applications or services can be developed and deployed as a single unit or as multiple units, such as a collection of microservices. Applications or microservices may run within containers, which may be run on physical or virtual machines. For example, containers may encapsulate a lightweight runtime environment for an application or a microservice. In microservice architectures, containers are replicated across node clusters and network traffic between containers is transferred through and between overlay networks to enable multi-host networking environments. The overlay networks are orchestrated by container orchestrators and provide layers of network abstraction that can be used to run multiple separate, discrete virtualized network layers on top of a physical network. The overlay networks often provide additional security benefits.